Who Says?
by Free Nibbles for Demi
Summary: Demi is having a sad day. Will Selena cheer her up? Bad summary. First fanfic! Please be nice


**Hey guys! Its my first fanfic so please be nice! Disclaimer : I don't own "Who Says" or the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>DeLeNaDeLeNaDeLeNa<strong>

Demi was having a sad day. She was depressed. Really depressed. She remembered the time her friends bully her in 7th grade. Before she knew it, she was crying her eyes out.

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello?" "Demi! Are you okay? Your voice sounds like you've been crying"

_Darn! Its Selena. _

"Yeah! I'm fine! Just remembered 7th grade.." Demi replied "Demi, could you meet me at Starbucks? Now?" "Uh sure. I'll be there" "Great! See you there!" with that Selena hung up.

**DeLeNaDeLeNaDeLeNa**

Demi arrived in Starbucks seeing Selena nowhere to be seen. She just sat in a table for two and waited. Then, a MC went to the stage.

" * **clears throat * **Attention! May I have your attention please! We have a special guest tonight. With her original song "Who Says", Selena Gomez! "

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_hey_

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Won't you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah)_

_Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah)_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty)_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?)_

_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_

_Who says?_

_Who says, Who says, you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, (yeah) that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? (Who says you're not beautiful?)_

_Who says? _

The audience started clapping and cheering.

Demi grinned a big grin and ran to her bestie to hug her

"You did this just for me?"

"Of course! You're my best friend"

"You're the best friend EVER!" Said Demi

"_Who Says I'm not?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! And thanks for reading<strong>


End file.
